Eva
Eva was an antagonist on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not compete on Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour, but appears as a commentator in the Total Drama Aftermath. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She likes to teach. Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after her first elimination and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In general, she is not very emotional, and is almost never seen displaying feelings other than anger and indifference. Trivia Comparisons *Eva, Katie, and Sadie, are the only original contestants to not compete in either Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour. **In addition, she, Katie, Sadie, and Blaineley are the only original contestants to compete in only one season of the series. *Eva is one of three original contestants to have only been on one team, the others being Geoff and Sadie. *Eva is one of one of seven characters in the franchise to have returned in a season after previously being eliminated, the others being Izzy, Owen, Duncan, Dakota, Geoff, and Brody. *Eva is one of five contestants known to not be native to Canada, since her biography on the official site says she was born in a small village in Eastern Europe, the others being Alejandro, who is from Spain (according to what is stated by Blaineley in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water), DJ, who was born in Jamaica, Justin who was born in Hawaii, and Jasmine, who was born in Australia. *Eva, along with Geoff, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, and Izzy are the only characters to sign off an episode of the show besides Chris. *Eva is the one of the two original contestants to not be in a relationship of any kind, whether it is one-sided or mutual, with the other being DJ. *Eva is the one of four contestants to not qualify for Total Drama World Tour, yet also sing, with the others being Geoff, Justin, and Trent. *Eva is one of four characters to have a unibrow, the others being Brick, Chef Hatchet, and Duncan. **Eva is the only female with a unibrow. Competition *Eva was the first female ever to be eliminated from the show. *Eva was the only contestant competing during the merge of Total Drama Island that did not qualify for Total Drama Action. Miscellaneous *According to her Total Drama Island biography, Eva's heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. *Eva has been shown to have armpit hair, as seen in The Big Sleep. **She is the only female character to have armpit hair. *Eva has parents. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:European Characters Category:Bullies Category:Tomboys Category:Black hair Category:Villains Category:Blue Shoes Category:Hazel eyes Category:Killer Bass Category:Antagonists